bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Fontaine Futuristics (Level)
Fontaine Futuristics is a level in BioShock 2. It is the corporate headquarters and research labs that produced Plasmids, Big Daddies, and other high technology for Rapture. A grand atrium anchors the corporate offices and plasmid demonstration halls. An adjacent site contains the labs where many of Rapture's advances in genetic and robotic technology were discovered. History As tensions rose after Frank Fontaine's "death" prior to the 1959 New Year's Eve Riots, Andrew Ryan took control of Fontaine Futuristics. After being seized by the Rapture central council, work continued under the auspices of Ryan Industries until the death of Ryan himself. Gilbert Alexander, an ambitious scientist and inventor, took this opportunity to grab control of the entire facility, twisting the security systems to his own ends, and has resided there ever since. Subject Delta and Augustus Sinclair travel there in search of Eleanor Lamb, as well as to obtain the genetic key from Gilbert Alexander that will unlock the way to where she is held. Gil Alexander is now "Alex the Great", having became insane due to experiments done upon him by Sofia Lamb, and has left messages from before his insanity on how to defeat him. "Alex the Great" contacts Delta through a highly modified and invulnerable Security Bot, mounted with a television set that shows his manic stare, a speaker letting him talk to his victims, and a Tesla-coil device with which he sabotages devices, electrocutes his 'employees', and carves messages into the walls. He controls the bot through four hacked Bot Shutdown Panels, which Subject Delta must find and destroy in order to access the room that holds a switch to secret development labs where "Alex the Great" has his lair. He will call upon Splicers and Alpha Series Big Daddies to attack Delta, especially every time Delta destroys a panel. New Discoveries Single Use Events *There are 2 Power to the People vending machines. *There are 2 Sea Slugs. New Plasmids and Tonics (Found) *Damage Research *Vending Expert 2 *Drill Power 2 *Careful Hacker 2 New Enemies *Alpha Series *Alex the Great Coded Doors *Plasmids Showcase Theater - 5254 Audio Diaries #Andrew Ryan - Alone at Last - Through the first door, on some crates. #Gilbert Alexander - Agnus Dei - Story related, it's on a wall and you will have to pick it up to continue. #Sofia Lamb - Means of Control - Just after Gil opens the doors, on a couch to the right of the splicer stuck to the wall with spears. #Eleanor Lamb - Life After Sisterhood - Up the stairs to the left, next to the vent. #Gilbert Alexander - Source of Volunteers - In the room with the flooded and electrified floor, on a box. #Sofia Lamb - A New Cognitive Model - At the top of the stairs, kneel down in to the hole and drop down into the flooded room. #Frank Fontaine - Goodbye to Fontaine - Turn the boar head in Frank Fontaine's office to reveal the secret stash. #Gilbert Alexander - Prototype - Behind a locked door (code 5254), this room is found on the ground floor in the room with the plasmid props. #Gilbert Alexander - Abort the Experiment - On a table on your left as you're going into the Laboratory. #Gilbert Alexander - Solving for X - Just under the circuit breaker on the left of the area. #Sofia Lamb - Gil's Place in the PlanGil's Place in the Plan- By the Gatherer's Garden on a box, just under the control panel/switch. #Sofia Lamb - Meltzer's Choice - Search the Rumbler named Mark Meltzer at the ADAM Research Laboratory. #Gilbert Alexander - Outlived Usefulness - Down in the pacification chamber area, on the control pane. #Eleanor Lamb - Goodbye, Dr. Alexander - From where you have a vision about being connected to a Little Sister, straight, then right, it will be next to a vent. #Andrew Ryan - Betrayal - Drop down into the cells, in a block of ice - you must go behind the cell via broken cell and melt the icicles on the door. #Gilbert Alexander - Big Sister - Shoot the door panel to unlock the door, in that room. #Sofia Lamb - The People's Daughter - At the end of the level, just before you use the elevator, on the floor near table with a Big Daddy helmet. Gallery File:Fontain futuristics concept.png|A concept art for the level. File:Gil Alexender tank concept.png|Concept art of Alexander's tank. File:Aby sign fontainefuturistics d.png|Texture composition of Sign Bugs/Glitches *There is an extra Little Sister in this level that appears after the player reaches the secret laboratory. Once she has been rescued/harvested a new Little Sister icon will appear in the pause menu. (Unconfirmed) *A glitch exists that may prevent the Natural Camouflage gene tonic from being activating in this level. (Confirmed on PlayStation, PC, and Xbox 360) Trivia *On the loading screen for Fontaine Futuristics, an image of an Accu-Vox office with audio diary equipment lying around sometimes shows. Level Designer Dean Tate confirmed in a thread on the official 2K BioShock 2 Forums that this section was cut from the game but originally had been part of the Marketing Offices in the level.Thread on cut Accu Vox Section. *This level features the Unstable Teleport Plasmid Easter Egg. **With common logic, the Splicer seen running during the plasmid's event can be killed. Although the player can not attack him at the time, he/she can set traps where the Splicer appears for the desired effect. *There is a room in this level that has a "Conspicuous Boar Head". If the player press their use key on the Head, a curtain next to it will rise revealing an audio diary, some alcohol, and 3 safes. *As stated in the Deco Devolution artbook by Hogarth De La Plante, Lead Environment Artist, 2K Marin: "The reason we called it Abyss was because 90% or even 100% was going to be out in the ocean underwater." The game file name for the level is still Abyss. *Also as stated in the Deco Devolution artbook by Hogarth De La Plante, Lead Environment Artist, 2K Marin: "At first, after Fontaine Futuristics you went to Persephone Correctional Facility. We were thinking about all these crazy ways you could transition between those two because Persephone is hidden and it's supposed to be underneath Fontaine Futuristics. So, we had this idea for awhile that you would come up to the edge of this crazy ocean trench where Fontaine Futuristic ends and you'd jump off and fall into the Abyss. There was also the magical balloon ride idea as well where you'd use some kind of balloon device to float to the bottom." *As stated in the Deco Devolution artbook by Devon St. Clair, 2K Marin: "This area was going to be the source of all ADAM in the ocean and the idea was that this area had become overgrown because of the power of ADAM and all the plants were infected with the lust for ADAM. Then we thought if Gil is in control of all the ADAM, why don't we make it so that Gil's influence is defined by these plants. So wherever there's a lot of these types of plants, that indicates that Gil's been there and he's controlling these plants." This states Gilbert's control over the level's environment. *The Deco Devolution artbook displays a game render from a version of Fontaine Futuristics that never made it to the game. A TV displays the Ryan Industries logo, with a long hallway adorned with "MAXIMUM SECURITY" over it very distinctly from normal signs seen around Rapture. Farther back, another sign over a doorway says "Protector Reprogramming." Two other signs are too small to be read from the rendering. References fr:Fontaine Futuristics Category:Locations Category:Fontaine Futuristics Category:BioShock 2